Hugh MacClare
Hugh MacClareEXPRESS.co.uk, KILTED PEER OF DOWNTON ABBEY, Sunday December 9,2012, By Lianne La Borde; excerpt: "The Ever Decreasing Circles actor, 66, appears as kilt-clad Hugh “Shrimpie” MacClare, Marquess of Flintshire."a, the Marquess of Flintshire, Earl of Newtonmore,b and Laird of DuneaglePBS Masterpiece Character Hub: Hugh "Shrimpy" MacClare, Marquess of Flintshire is a minister with the Foreign Office, who has some dealings with the Turkish Embassy. His wife, Susan MacClare, is a first cousin of Robert's. He and his wife have three children; James, Earl of Newtonmore, their son and heir, a married daughter called Annabelle, and Rose. Background Hugh is known to his family and close friends by the nickname 'Shrimpie, '''which he obtained as a child during a nursery game with his two elder sisters in which they were all sea creatures: Agatha a shark, Louisa a lobster, and Hugh a shrimp. Biography Series 2 After William is fatally injured in 1917, saving Matthew's life in the Battle of Amiens, Violet telephones Hugh in order to have him arrange for William to be moved from the infirmary in Leeds to Downton Abbey. Series 3 In 1920, Violet states that Hugh and Susan intended to travel to Scotland, but could not, because Hugh's work "keeps him nailed to his desk"; ultimately, they intend to travel in July 1921. By September 1921, the relationship between Hugh and Susan has become frosty due to them "living together too long" and "becoming bored". They had never been in love, and had been apart for much of their marriage. With their children grown up, the time they spend together has only pointed out to them the little they have in common personality-wise.''DailyMail.co.uk, A racy new maid, another shock for Lady Edith and simmering tension between Matthew and Lady Mary. Hold on to your hats as Downton decamps to Scotland By Nicole Lampert, PUBLISHED: 17:31 EST, 21 December 2012 | UPDATED: 17:59 EST, 21 December 2012; excerpt: "...Lady Rose, who was last seen in a clinch with a married man in a jazz club and is another modernising force, is at the centre of a bitter war of words between her antagonistic parents." Hugh reveals this much to Robert during the Gillies Ball, while hiding in the billiard room, in Robert's words "licking his wounds". Unlike Susan, Hugh does seem to care for Rose, thinking she reminded Susan of him as he used to be. Hugh reveals to Robert that he did not modernize his estate of Duneagle Castle as Robert had Downton Abbey, and that subsequently he had slowly watched the money drain away. Duneagle will have to be sold now that his fortune is all gone. He blames himself for this, but accepts it for what it is. Soon, he and Susan are going to leave for India and, upon their return, reside in London. He predicts that they will stay married as people in their society must, but that with the House of Lords and his club, he will seldom see his wife. Hugh asks Cora to take good care of Rose, who will stay at Downton while he and Susan are in India, commenting on his own marriage that if love is not fully understood in youth, it is hard to find much later. Series 4 Sometime after his arrival in India, he and Susan play host to the Prince of Wales - on the orders of the King - and the Prince later reminds his father of it when Rose is presented before them in 1923; he fondly refers to Hugh as "Shrimpie Flintshire". Quotes *"Love is like riding or speaking French. If you don't learn it young, it's hard to get the trick of it later." - to Cora. Appearances Notes *a A note regarding the character of Rosamund Painswick in the Season 3 Press Pack confirms that Rose is the daughter of Susan, the Lady Flintshire, and by implication indicates Susan's surname as MacClare as well; as Susan is Hugh's wife, that makes his surname MacClare too.SpoilerTV, Downton Abbey - Season 3 - Press Pack, page 4, Posted by b3rt4 at Monday, September 03, 2012; excerpt: "The arrival on the scene of Lady Rose MacClare, the daughter of her cousin, Lady Flintshire, will give her more opportunities to interfere." * Although Marquess ends in what is usually a female suffix of -ess, "Marquess"Marquess is a male title with the female title or wife being a "Marchioness". *bThough legally the Earl of Newtonmore; his son uses it as a subsidiary title. In the case where he had no son(s), like Robert Crawley, he would also use the title. References MacClare, Hugh MacClare, Hugh MacClare, Hugh MacClare, Hugh